The Tsunami after the Earthquake
by minddr1ps
Summary: They say that your entire life changes when you have a baby. Well the same can be said for the Whitebeard Pirates when Luffy gets thrown at them to raise. Here's a story about Luffy growing up with the most fearsome crew in the sea and their daily life and adventures. Rated M for violence and language (just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I honestly love stories with Luffy growing up with the Whitebeard Crew and that's going to be the topic of this story. I know this is probably the millionth story in this topic but I do hope you guys read this and check it out but also if you guys don't mind, I would love any sort of feedback for this story.

Will have a bit of swearing… Not too many, mostly just once a while.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day with peaceful waters and smooth sailing for any ships within the area. Garp was standing on the main deck of his naval vessel with an immensely angered look on his face.

The closer they got to their destination, the angrier he got. At this point, his only comfort was stress eating donuts.

Eventually, they reached their destination. In front of Garp was the ship for the Whitebeard Pirates, the Moby Dick.

"Come out. We are here." Garp yelled

He got on board the Moby and was surrounded by Whitebeard Pirates. He had been on this ship many times with a laugh on his face, but this was the first time he was furious.

Garp finally made it to the main deck, and he saw the great pirate Edward Newgate, Whitebeard, sitting on his throne and looked even worse.

"Out of donuts Garp?" Whitebeard asked jokingly

"Hilarious you damn criminal. And as a matter of fact, no, I am not out of donuts. I have just restocked so the jokes on you."

"So what are you here for? Surely you don't think you can arrest me right at this moment?" he said, looking around to his crew.

"Don't tempt me… I'm not in a pissed off mood, and I can take all of you bastards down myself."

"The reason he's upset, is because of us." said another voice and Garp had made a fist so hard that his hands were bleeding.

The entire Whitebeard Pirates looked towards the voice and saw a man in a green cloak with the hood over and beside him was another person who wore a black mask with their face completely covered. The only noticeable thing was the purple hair and dark blue eyes.

The one in green took off his hood and revealed his face to be Monkey D. Dragon, the son of Garp. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow and looked at the man and noticed that in his arms was a child.

"So what does the traitor of the World Government want with me?"

With a serious expression on his face, he said: "I would like you to raise our sun Luffy."

The entire crew was in shock but Whitebeard's right-hand man, Marco, was unphased. This fucking family… he thought to himself.

"And why should I do that?" Whitebeard replied, genuinely. "Why not take care of him yourself?"

The person in the black cloak then revealed her face: "Because Mr. Newgate, we cannot guarantee his safety."

Upon looking at the woman, he realized just who she was, although most of the crew did not know who she was.

"Well, what about Garp? I heard he's taking care of a certain someone."

"How the hell do you know that?" said Garp

"Before that man died, he told me that he wanted you to take care of his child."

Garp was silent and calmed down, he knew Whitebeard and Roger were good friends, and the two of them had a good trust with one another.

"How old is the boy?" the great Pirate asked.

"5 months. We've been traveling ever since Luffy's birth to meet with you."

"Why me?"

"As much as I want our son to grow up with his family, either ourselves or my father, it's too dangerous and risky," said Dragon

"And I don't want him to grow up to be one of us…" said the lady and Whitebeard nodded.

Whitebeard laughed, "I'll keep him safe and raise him like my own." Everyone except for the Commanders was in shock. Dragon and his wife were relieved and thankful while Garp looked defeated.

Garp then called for his men to deliver supplies for the child, such as food, a crib, diapers, and clothing.

Once it was time to depart, Dragon and his wife had said their goodbyes to Luffy by holding him in their arms, hugging and kissing him as they handed him over to Garp but he said closed his eyes and walked away.

Luffy's mother then handed Whitebeard the baby, and she had watery eyes but remained steadfast as she tried not to cry.

The baby boy was sleeping peacefully in the giant hands of the Emperor, and he said to Garp: "You're invited any time to visit your grandson. I'm sure they would appreciate it if someone periodically checked up on their child."

"Yeah, whatever. Any harm comes to my grandson, I'll kill you myself." Garp said, walking off to get back to his ship.

"By the way, if you need to keep the other brat safe, feel free to drop that one here."

When the visitors had left, the Whitebeard Pirates started sailing away to their destination, and all of the Division Commanders started gathering up around Whitebeard and the newest member of the family.

They all awed at the pure and innocent look of the sleeping baby. Whitebeard spoke quietly as he was addressing his Commanders: "Tell Myra to help take care of him. She's worked with kids before, so her experience is necessary."

"Good idea Pops, you can't trust anyone of us when dealing with a kid this cute," said Thatch, the 4th Division Commander.

Whitebeard handed Luffy over to Marco and dismissed the rest of the Commanders as they had work to do. He carefully walked into the infirmary and asked one of the nurses to get Myra. She was one of the doctors on the ship and was relatively young, just turning 23 recently although she had been with the crew since she was 16.

When she came out, she had a mask on her face, a white lab coat and gloves on and her hair was covered with a bandanna. "Wow Marco-ni, you're not even married and have a kid? How despicable."

She called Marco her "Marco-ni" because he was the one that saved her many years ago and brought her onto the ship. Ever since then, he was an older brother to her.

"It's not mine-yoi. Luffy's parents asked Pops to take care of him, so we are."

"Wow very much to the point. Look, as much as I like children, this is the infirmary. He can't stay here, but I will be over as much as I can to help take care of him."

"Well, obviously. I'm not asking you to keep Luffy here, I am asking you what I should do with him."

"My opinion is to keep him with you. Make a crib and let him sleep in there. You can do all your paperwork and stuff in your room but do play with him and hold him and take him out for walks on the deck. Just be careful with everything. I'll give him a little check-up tonight and figure out some stuff."

She took a long look at Luffy and said: "You know part of me believes that you're lying and he really is your son, but the baby is too cute to be yours." she laughed as Marco frowned and waved goodbye.

He went back into his room, and as he was walking, he met Thatch along the way. "Yo Pineapple, what's up?"

Marco saw his fellow Commander and said: "You remember that report I asked you to do that I wanted to be done in the morning."

"Yeah"

"Do you have it-yoi?"

Thatch smiled: "No."

"Perfect. Instead of making you do the report, you're going to build the crib for Luffy."

"Fine," he said defeatedly although he was glad he did not have to do the report and paperwork.

By the time the crib was built without trouble while Luffy was still asleep. Marco moved Luffy from his bed to the newly built crib and let the boy sleep.

Eventually, it was night time, and Marco was still shocked that Luffy was still asleep. He went to go and get Myra and bumped into "Flower Blade" Vista, the 5th Divison Commander.

"Hey Vista, can you just keep an eye on the kid? He's sleeping but in case if he wakes up just come find me."

Vista went into the room, and Marco left to get the doctor. Luckily she was free and was wearing her nightwear in sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Marco-ni, what's up? How is the little one?"

"He's been asleep all day, and I was wondering if that's normal."

"Well, I was heading over there just now anyway so I'll take a look at him."

She entered the room and saw the baby boy sleeping peacefully in his crib. He checked his temperature, and the beating of his heart and his breath and everything was alright.

"He's fine from what I can check at the moment. It's not that unusual for babies to sleep for a long period. He'll wake you up bright and early in the morning."

"Eh, I'm not sleeping tonight. Have to look through all these reports and have everything ready for the supply run tomorrow."

"Oh, great. Then I'm gonna take your bed tonight." Myra walked to his bed and just fell asleep almost immediately.

Marco lit the candles to get some light in the room once he shut off the lights. He sat at his desk and went through the paperwork and eventually was finished. The moment he was done, both Myra and Luffy woke up at the same time. Luffy wasn't crying, but he was getting anxious and wanted to be held.

On instinct, Myra walked to the crib and picked up the baby and held onto him very gently. She hushed him and walked out of the room. Marco was surprised to see Myra, but he knew her past, so he just smiled seeing his little sister take care of the child.

They walked into the kitchen, and Myra fed the baby some milk and Luffy drank it happily. Once he was finished, she was trying to make him burp by rubbing his back, and eventually, he let out a small yet quite loud burp. She kissed the boy and told Marco to hold him so she could freshen up. When she came back, she saw Marco holding Luffy and said, "Marco-ni, you can go shower now. Since he's up, I'll give him a proper check-up."

"Thanks-yoi." Marco handed Luffy to her once more, and he went to go freshen up. Once Marco came back, he saw Myra in the kitchen, surrounded by the rest of the Division Commanders, Whitebeard himself included. Everyone was eating breakfast and were all trying to make Luffy laugh. He loved the attention he was receiving.

"He's quite a happy baby," said Jozu as he had a straight face but was smiling ever so slightly.

Marco looked at his family and how they instantly got attached to the young boy right away. He wondered how life would change all of a sudden for them, but he wasn't worried. After all, they are the Whitebeard Pirates. Not only do they have the Strongest Man in the world, but they are also the best crew to keep a child safe. Things were only going to be a lot more fun.

* * *

And done chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I made the stuff up about Luffy's parents as we don't know a thing about them.

Please feel free to leave any feedback as I said in the A/N above that it would be highly appreciated if you guys did give your opinion on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, back again with another update. Thank you mjscev, WhiteyWolf26 and myzmsandraa99 for the reviews! Highly appreciated! Thank you guys for showing support to the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

**First Time for Everything **

All chaos ensued when it was time for Luffy's first birthday. The Whitebeard Pirates received an anonymous tip telling them that Luffy's birthday was on May 5th. It was already May 1st, and the crew had yet to reach land. The weather had been so terrible in the New World ever since Luffy was on board with them, so they decided to go to the Grand Line instead to get much tamer weather.

They couldn't even build gifts themselves as they had not been on a supply run for quite some time and were anxiously waiting to get back on land. Their first priority would be getting Luffy birthday presents, and then they would go get the supplies necessary.

The only two people who were unphased by this chaos buy actually enjoyed this was none other than Luffy and Whitebeard.

In just a few months, having Luffy on board changed the entire demeanor of the Whitebeard Pirates, at least on the inside. Almost the whole ship was baby-proofed, and everyone would look after his safety. Not only that, but the crew started to laugh and smile a lot more than how they were, and Newgate could not have been happier.

The Emperor started this crew to look for a family, and he got it. However, when Luffy got there, his family was complete. He got his wishes, and prayers answered.

Currently, in the state of panic and chaos, Luffy was sitting on Whitebeard's lap. Holding a small foam version of the naginata Whitebeard carried, he was poking the leg of the Captain. Since Luffy is his grandchild, he went along with it.

"So, Luffy, you're strong enough to fight me, huh," Whitebeard said, smiling while Luffy was just laughing.

Each time Luffy poked the pirate, the pirate used a finger to gently tickle his stomach, which would make the child laugh even more. The two would do that for quite some time until Luffy eventually gave up because it seemed he could never beat Whitebeard.

"You're still 1000 years too young to fight me." Edward laughed.

It was just around dinner time, and Marco had come by to pick Luffy up from Whitebeard.

"Okay, Luffy-yoi. Time for dinner." Marco said as he took the young boy to the kitchen.

By the time he got there, Myra was sitting at one of the tables with Luffy's bottle ready, and she was the one who fed him. Once he drank the milk, she then made him burp after a while.

"How far are we from land, Marco-ni?"

"We should be there by the afternoon tomorrow. I'm going to keep the ship sailing tonight so we can get there by that time."

"Want company?" she asked, "I can bring Luffy too."

"Nah, it's alright, Vista, Thatch, and Jozu are gonna be with me. Gotta talk to those guys."

"Well, that's boring. Have fun," Myra said as she handed Luffy to him.

"You can take my room tonight. I'd rather have you watch over Luffy-yoi."

"You know this entire crew has noticed that your Observation Haki has been on non-stop unless you go to sleep."

"And? Is there a problem with making sure he's okay?"

"I do it too. You're just annoying about it." the two walked into Marco's room, and eventually, Luffy was peacefully asleep. He placed the young boy in the crib and was heading off. Myra then got onto the bed, and the two said their goodnights.

* * *

***At a Marine Base in the Grand Line***

"Looks like Whitebeard is making his yearly rounds to the Grand Line," said Sengoku as he was reading reports and drinking some tea

"So what?" replied Garp, eating crackers, "He does this all the time."

"Yes, I know, but there could be trouble stirring up in his absence." Sengoku knew that this was nothing out of the ordinary. Whitebeard would spend quite a bit going back and forth between the New World and Grand Line to check his territories.

"Which idiot would make a ruckus against Whitebeard. Even Kaido or Charlotte wouldn't dare to overstep their boundaries. In any case, I'm taking a vacation."

"You just got back from one."

"I don't care about my job or position," Garp said getting up from his seat without an ounce of care

Sengoku shouted, "Don't say that out loud, you old fool."

"Don't stress, or your hair will turn grey like mine," Garp replied with a laugh

Sengoku looked to his pet goat, who was eating some pieces of paper that were lying around on the floor "I wish I could retire and be like him."

* * *

When it was finally time for Luffy's birthday party, everyone was having a great time. The drinks were out, the food was terrific, and all that was left was cutting the cake.

Everyone but the Division Commanders were drunk, Whitebeard included, as they wanted to hand Luffy the presents they had gotten for him.

While everyone was enjoying their time, shouting could be heard from the back, which was expected, as the crew had gotten a few drinks down into their system. However, what no one expected was that Garp showed up, not in his uniform, but in his vacation clothes.

He made his way to the main deck, eating some donuts, and once he stood in front of Whitebeard, he said: "Long time no see Luffy. Did you miss your Jii-chan?" in a happy tone.

No one was concerned that Garp was here. Everyone knew that Luffy was Garp's grandson, so there weren't any issues with him being on board. Whitebeard looked at his fellow drinking partner and said: "Get this bastard some drinks."

When Garp received his drinks, the cake cutting and gift-giving ceremony would take place. Thatch brought out a giant birthday cake with a small candle to be blown out. Luffy wanted to be in Whitebeard's arm, which made Garp jealous.

The entire crew sang Happy Birthday, and when it was time to blow the candle, little Luffy was struggling a little bit, and that got Whitebeard to help the boy out as he blew out the candle with Luffy.

When he cut the cake, everyone started cheering, and the Commanders gave Luffy neatly wrapped presents.

Whitebeard noticed that Garp was a very jealous drunk, so he handed Luffy to him, and the sight everyone had witnessed was very odd.

"Luffy, just remember the words of your Jii-chan. You're going to be the strongest marine there is, okay. Don't be a fool like your idiot father."

Edward laughed, "You know he is being raised on a pirate ship right."

"So what! He's going to be a marine damn it."

Luffy laughed at his drunken grandfather and hugged him. Garp hugged the boy back and handed him over to Myra as he felt the boy was getting sleepy.

Myra and Marco went into 'their' room to put Luffy to bed, and surprisingly both of them realized that they were exhausted as well.

They decided to put Luffy on the bed, and the two of them laid down on each side of the boy, and the three of them ended up falling asleep.

Out on deck, the rest of the pirates ended up falling asleep from all the partying and drinks, so Whitebeard and Garp now had time to talk for a little bit.

"Who would have thought that Roger's friends are raising children," said Whitebeard

"Friends? That bastard wasn't a friend."

"All three of us have tried to kill each other many times. And as many times as we've fought, we shared drinks as well. Name me one other pirate you would have drinks with after."

Garp was silent

"My point exactly."

Garp finally spoke, "So why did you come to the Grand Line? Because of Luffy, or is there any trouble stirring in the New World."

"It was because of Luffy. The seas have been pretty rough, and he's gotten sick quite often from the constant change."

"Fair enough. It was like that for us as well."

"Where was he born?"

"East Blue in Foosha Village. My home in the Goa Islands."

"How's Roger's child?"

"Ace is doing well. He's properly looked after. I have people I trust looking after him."

"You know one day, he will learn the truth about his family and will hate his father."

Garp sighed, "When that day comes, make him realize that Roger wasn't what people say."

Whitebeard questioned, "What do you mean?"

"As much as I want both Ace and Luffy to be marines, I know the higher-ups would want both dead. I don't want anything happening to them. Dragon, I couldn't care less about. He's strong enough to handle things on his own, but those two… I don't want to lose them."

"Garp, trust me when I say this, but as long as I am alive, Luffy will never be harmed. At least until he grows up and becomes reckless like every other person with the initial, D, we know. But at least by then, he'll be a good fighter. And as for Ace, I'll deal with that when the time comes."

Garp was satisfied with that answer. He knew Whitebeard would keep his word, and as much as he hated the man, there was mutual respect. Garp then said farewell and made his way off the ship. Till next time Luffy, he thought to himself.

* * *

***Years later***

By this time, Luffy was now 4 years old. The Whitebeard Pirates had their hands full as Luffy was growing older.

It all started when Luffy finally learned how to walk and talk. Once the young child could do that, all hell broke loose. He would wander around the ship for hours daily and would disappear, which would cause a panic on the Moby.

He was always anxious to go on an adventure, and since he was an only child, his imagination used to run wild. He would make up stories and games and get as many people to go with it. At this point, everyone was used to it, so it was quite easy to go along with Luffy's stories and games.

However, one thing he would always do in the evening, before bed, was sitting on Whitebeard's lap and talk to the Captain.

Whitebeard enjoyed his talks with Luffy and would always tell the young boy stories of his younger days, especially stories with a lot of action.

Today was a special day for Luffy. It had been a few months since he was four, and Marco had said that the next island they stop at, he would be allowed to go with them.

"Nee-san! Are we there yet?" Luffy said, yelling and running around

"For the millionth time, Luffy-yoi, no, we are not. We will be there in the afternoon."

"But it's past noon already." replied the young one

Thatch laughed at how Luffy would be able to retort back to Marco. Every day was lively, with Luffy being the hyper child he was.

When they finally arrived at the island, Luffy was getting very excited. Marco somehow managed to calm Luffy down and made sure that Luffy would be by his side the entire time they would be out.

Once the duo got off the ship and walked their way into town, Luffy was relatively peaceful, which surprised Marco.

Eventually, that peace went away as suddenly, Luffy could smell steaks being made, and he was following his nose and running.

"Ah shit, here we go-yoi," said Marco as he followed Luffy. He had his Observation Haki concentrated on Luffy the entire time, so he knew where the young boy would end up running to so he wasn't distraught. He just hoped Luffy would listen to him and wait for him to arrive.

* * *

Luffy wandered around town for the first time. He also noticed that he was alone for some reason. He thought he had left with Marco but could not find him. Luffy would have panicked at this situation, but he was overwhelmed with excitement and could smell something delicious.

He followed his nose and eventually made it to a restaurant where they were serving steak. Before entering, he looked around him and saw that Marco still wasn't with him. He then looked up to see if he could find Marco's bird, but that wasn't there either.

As much as he wanted to go to the restaurant, he remembered Marco saying not to go to any place without him.

Luffy started throwing a little fit, "Stupid nii-san for getting lost. I'm just going to go in and eat all the meat there is."

Luffy entered the restaurant and saw that the only empty seat was a table for two at the very back. Luffy made his way over there and sat down.

Eventually, a waiter came and asked Luffy what he would like to eat.

"I want meat," Luffy said plainly.

The waiter smiled, "What type of meat would you like to have?"

"I want a steak."

"We have lots of steaks. Do you know which one you want?" the waiter said

"I want the best steak you have. And lots of them."

"That's going to be a lot of food. Are you sure you can eat that much?"

"Yes. I'm a big boy, I can eat all the steaks in the world."

"Alright. I'll get you the best steaks we have. Please wait a little while."

"Yosh!" the young boy said, smiling.

A group of men at the back were witnessing this kid make an order and were genuinely amazed at such a young child being very rash in a very luxurious restaurant.

"Hey kid…" said a man with a hood on. "How are you gonna pay for that?"

Luffy ignored the man as he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but this was Luffy's first time having a conversation with someone that is not from the crew.

"Marco nee-san is gonna… Oh no… I lost nii-san…"

The hooded man started laughing. "Marco nee-san? Is that your brother's name?"

"Yeah. Myra Onee-chan is my sister. And Whitebeard is my grandpa."

The man and the rest of the guys with him all had raised eyebrows. "Kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. What's yours?"

"My name? It's Shanks, and we are the Red-Hair Pirates."

* * *

I introduced Shanks early so that Luffy can progress into shaping what his future will be. Don't worry, you guys will see young Luffy for a while now. It was hard to come up things for toddlers so I skipped a few years until he could do Luffy things.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and like always, feel free to show this story support and would love it if you leave reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again with another chapter. This one is a little chaotic one. Thank you for the reviews and appreciate all the love from you all keeping up with the story. **

* * *

**Tears **

Marco, for some unknown reason, was not panicking when Luffy ran away from him. He knew this would have eventually happened, and it was good that this island was one of theirs, so it was very peaceful. He also had his Observation Haki on, and he could flow all of Luffy's movements and even predict where the young child would end up.

Of course, he just had to end up at the most expensive and luxurious restaurant. That did not bother the older pirate as well. It was well known for the food it served, so he was actually quite glad.

He could see Luffy sitting at a table and could see a waiter taking his order, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

However, the thing that caught his guard off was a stranger talking to Luffy. Although this was a decent island, Luffy was just a child, and talking to strangers was a big red flag, so Marco immediately rushed into the restaurant.

Once Marco saw Luffy, he didn't know whether to be happy or to be sad that he was talking to an absolute idiot pirate.

Marco walked up to Luffy and Shanks, who was having a peaceful conversation, and he stood by them.

"Oi, Luffy-yoi."

"Oh, nee-san. You made it! Finally, you slowpoke."

Shanks started laughing while Marco pretended the man did not exist.

"How many times have I said… It's Marco-bro."

"But Myra nee-chan says to call you Marco nee-san."

"Fine, whatever. Anyways, why did you run away from me?"

Shanks at this point burst out with laughter "Holy shit, Marco the Phoenix loses to a kid. This is great."

"Dear God, why have you put Shanks here. He's better off digesting in the stomach of a Sea King."

"Been there, done that," he replied

Marco looked at him, "Good for you, Shanks. Good for you."

"Marco nee-san, do you know Shanks? Is he that big of a pirate?"

Frustrated at both Luffy and Shanks, Marco accepted defeat. "Yes, Luffy-yoi, I know Shanks. He's not a big pirate, though."

"Well, you're not wrong. I've barely started, but I'm still powerful, Luffy. Don't listen to all the mean things he says. Marco nee-san is a bully."

"Stop bullying him, nee-san."

Marco wanted to kill the red-haired pirate but just smiled instead. "Alright, Luffy-yoi, I will. But promise me to never run off like that."

"Okay!" said the young boy.

When Marco had finally sat down, the waiter arrived with the food and was making sure everything was okay. Marco made sure the steak was cooked adequately so that Luffy could eat it without any worries. Although technically speaking, a four-year-old should not be eating a steak, all logic usually goes out the window for Luffy.

"This tastes delicious!" exclaimed Luffy as he enjoyed the meal.

Marco let Luffy enjoy the stake as he sat down peacefully and was looking through a list of supplies that he needed to get. Shortly after, Marco's transponder snail had started ringing, and he had picked it up to receive the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marco-ni, apparently Pops wants you back on the ship because he had some business with you."

"Alright…" he hung up the transponder snail and looked to Luffy, "Okay, Luffy-yoi, we have to go back on the ship now."

"NO, I WANNA STAY!" yelled the child.

"Pops is calling us back. We have to go."

"But I want to stay with Shanks. Please, Marco-bro."

Marco was surprised that Luffy had said this. "Fine. You can stay with Shanks for a bit, but you will be back on the ship with us, okay."

Luffy smiled, "Okay!"

The First Division Commander looked at Shanks "If any harm comes to Luffy, I won't be the one to kill you. It'll be Pops."

"At least trust me a little damn it. I'll watch over the kid like he's Yasopps."

"Did someone mention Usopp?" said a very drunk pirate. He looked around and saw Luffy. "Ah, kid, you can be best friends with my son. He's the same age as you. But I left him in East Blue, you can still be friends with him. So go do that." and he continued drinking.

Marco paid for his meal and Luffy's and went back to the ship. He just hoped nothing would happen to Luffy.

Shanks and the crew started telling Luffy their adventure stories, and the young boy was immersed in them. He laughed with them, sang with them, talked to them. It was a nice change of pace for him. But eventually, it was time to head back.

Shanks knew that he should not keep Luffy out too late, so he told his crew to make their way back to their own ship while he went and dropped Luffy off.

Luffy was getting tired after a fun day, and Shanks could tell that walking right now was a little difficult for the child.

He picked him up and held him in his arms and walked. The two were talking about how much they enjoyed their day until eventually, Luffy fell asleep on Shanks' shoulder.

The older pirate smiled and crept until eventually, he made it to the Moby Dick, where he got on board.

Marco had met him once he had entered and seen that Luffy was carelessly asleep. He took him from Shanks and thanked him for bringing Luffy back. "Pops is looking for you-yoi. He's on the main deck."

Shanks walked towards where Whitebeard had sat and greeted the Captain.

"Hello, Mr. Newgate. Glad to see you in good health."

"Thanks for taking care of Luffy today." replied the old man

"Oh, no worries. Luffy's a good kid," he smirked and imagined how to would look if Whitebeard held Luffy. "Everything alright? Marco said you wanted to see me."

"I wanted to talk to you about some business," Whitebeard said as he drank his sake

"And what's that?" said Shanks, not knowing what the older pirate would ask of him.

"Have you ever thought about claiming territories and islands?"

"You know I'm not after that. I couldn't care less about being Pirate King or be a Yonko."

"I know that, but let me tell you something… This sea is broken down into 6 parts. 3 of those are held by myself, Kaido and Charlotte. Another portion is held by the World Government. 1 is unclaimed territory, which is ripe for the taking, and the last portion is well..."

"What about that last portion?" Shanks asked

"Let's just say it's related to your Captain." Immediately Shanks had understood.

"So, why do you want me to be an Emperor?"

"Roger's crew all disbanded, and Rayleigh is literally useless except for coating ships. You are the only one that can help me with my task."

"And what's that?"

"To keep everyone in check. Eventually, I will age and become weaker while Kaido and Charlotte will get stronger for now as they haven't even reached their prime years. You're an even bigger brat than them, and Roger saw much potential in you."

"I'll think about it. Right now, I'm in the mood to screw around and build a name for myself. Let's see how big I can get in a few years."

"Fair enough."

"Is that all?"

"For the time being."

"Alright, then. Good evening Whitebeard." and he respectfully left.

Once Shanks had left, Whitebeard laughed. "That boy actually had to audacity to use his Conquerors Haki. Pretty damn strong for a cocky brat."

* * *

A few months later, the Whitebeard Pirates had been sailing non-stop for many months as they had ended up in seas that were under Kaido's flag, and since they did not want to provoke the second Emperor, the crew just wandered towards neutral waters.

However, since it had been many months of sailing, the crew were all exhausted. They needed supplies, and many of them would like to walk around in a town for just a few moments.

They were heading towards an island that did not belong to anyone. Whitebeard made the decision to stop there to restock on supplies and for the crew to get some rest.

Once they got closer to the island, it was a small island with only a large town. No other areas of land.

By the time they had reached towards the island, they had laid anchor at the port. Beside them was another pirate ship with a flag that was unknown, so it really did not concern the crew.

The majority of the pirates got off the ship and walked around the port. A group of Marco, Luffy, Myra, and Thatch went out to town to get some supplies and to go on an adventure for Luffy.

When the group made it to the town, they noticed that nearly everything was broken down and there were not many people outside. Although it was midday, it was shocking to see practically no one out.

Marco instantly noticed something as soon as they got off the ship. "Guys, the ground is made out of sea-stone, I won't be able to use my powers."

"Oh, wow, this is a rare island… Probably has a mine too," said Myra

"Nah. This place looks like a mess. Any island or town with a mine is much more advanced." Thatch said as he looked around

Little Luffy, on the other hand, could feel something odd about this place. He didn't know what it was, which made him want to explore more.

The young child was being held by Thatch for the time being, and the cook could feel that Luffy was a little uneasy. He put Luffy on the ground and let the child walk in front of them.

Suddenly, Luffy started running away, but this time with three Whitebeard Pirates after him, all using their Observation Haki, they were right behind him the entire time.

Luffy ran through the entire town until he made it to a torn-up building, which looked utterly abandoned.

"What's wrong, Lu?" asked Myra as she looked at the building and wondered why Luffy would run-up to it.

"There's something in there," he replied, but all three of the older pirates looked at one another as they couldn't feel anything from the building. Luffy then walked right in, and everyone was on high alert.

The moment the group entered the building, they immediately could feel a large group of individuals rushing towards them and would end up surrounding them.

While Marco, Thatch, and Myra were preparing for a fight, Luffy looked around to see what attracted him to come here.

Marco knew they were just about to be surrounded within the next few seconds, "Thatch you go left, I'll go right. Myra, you just hold onto Luffy-yoi. There's going to be about a hundred of them."

"It's been a while since we have had to fight." Thatch said as he took out his two swords from their sheaths. "Permission to kill?" he said in a bloodthirsty voice.

"We'll wait and see what's going to happen."

Marco would not be able to use his powers because the entire island was covered with sea-stone. But he didn't need his devil fruit ability to fight. Marco was worried about Myra until she took her pistol out. Although she was an excellent hand-to-hand fighter, he didn't want her or Luffy to get hurt.

On cue, the group of people had swarmed the building and surrounded Marco and the rest of them. "What are you doing here?" shouted a man. He wore black clothing but a green bandanna on his head, covering his hair.

"Sorry for troubling you-yoi. My little brother ran off, and we just followed him."

"Why did you enter the building? Once you caught up to him, you could have just left." Marco was surprised that they asked a very valid question. Why didn't they just take Luffy away from there?

"It's our mistake, sir. We mean no harm."

"You the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that if we kill you, that old shit will come to get revenge."

The moment the man called Whitebeard an "old shit," that angered the group. However, it made Luffy very angry.

"You're the old shit. Not Gramps." Thatch wanted to burst into laughter but was trying his very best not to. Myra looked at Luffy with the look of a proud mother while Marco smiled, but he would scold Luffy for the language afterward.

"Old shit?" the man growled as he reached for his pistol. Before he reached for the weapon, Myra already stood in front of Luffy to protect him from the oncoming bullet.

"Thatch! Permission granted!" yelled Marco as he noticed that there was another person who was behind them and was about to shoot at Luffy.

"On it," he said as before the shot was even fired, Thatch made it behind Luffy and eventually cut the bullet in the air.

The fighting now had started as everyone inside the building rushed towards the group. "Myra, take Luffy and get out of here. Thatch and I will deal with this." She grabbed onto Luffy and started making her way towards the exit.

Marco smiled when he was getting rushed at. It had been a while since he last fought, and he could tell these guys are much weaker. The first person that attacked Marco had a dagger, and a pistol and Marco quickly blocked the attack with his arm, took the gun from the man that was hanging on his belt, shot him, and took the dagger. The next few guys that attacked Marco were easily killed by either the blade or by his precise shooting.

He kept this cycle going for quite some time as after a while when the gun would run out of bullets, he'd kill a man and get their pistol and use it until it ran out of ammunition.

Thatch, on the other hand, used speed to kill people. He might have not been the best swordsman, but he was skilled enough to use it very proficiently, and with his speed, it was easy for him.

Bodies dropping like flies, blood being spilled everywhere, Thatch enjoyed this. Usually, he wouldn't fight with the intent to kill, but shooting at Luffy means death. At this point, he didn't care how many there were, as long as Luffy was safe, nothing mattered.

Myra held Luffy in one arm and ran as fast as she could. She told Luffy to close his eyes and cover his ears as she would shoot anyone that got close to them.

She continued to run and shoot people until she was just by the exit. "Shit," he said and turned around to protect Luffy as she got shot from the green bandana-wearing man as he stood right by the doorway.

She looked at Luffy with a smile and said: "Everything's fine, Luffy."

She slowly started to fall while Marco and Thatch stopped fighting for a moment. That moment was all that was needed for the enemies to take advantage of. Both were shot and stabbed multiple times until they fell onto their knees.

Luffy managed to release himself from her tight grip and stood by. He felt pain in his chest and saw that he, too, was bleeding, but he didn't know why.

Luffy did not know what to do at that time, and he called out for his Gramps. After one loud shout, he eventually realized that no one would answer. He called out to his family. "Thatch-bro, help!" but once he saw Thatch, Luffy's heart was shattered. Luffy saw Thatch completely wounded and bloody. That call made tears of blood flow out of the older pirate.

"Marco-bro… Please…" He found Marco being surrounded, and with tears in Luffy's eyes, he looked to Myra.

"Myra nee-chan. Please wake up!" but there was no reply from her.

Luffy, at this point, had started to cry as the group of pirates started celebrating. When the green bandanna-wearing man came up to Luffy and said, "Your family is weak," Luffy stopped his tears and in anger, yelled out, "THEY ARE NOT WEAK!" and passed out.

* * *

Whitebeard felt that something was off once they had arrived. He didn't know what it was, but he had a gut feeling that something terrible might happen here, but he hoped that nothing would happen.

He was pacing himself back and forth the entire time while Luffy was away with Marco and was hoping that all would be well.

Because of this uneasiness that he was feeling, he decided to use his Observation Haki to find where Luffy and the rest were.

His fears were confirmed once he saw that Marco, Luffy, Thatch, and Myra were surrounded by about a hundred people. Although the fighting did not start, he wanted to make sure that he was there as fast as he could.

The moment he got off the ship, the other division commanders decided to follow him as it wasn't normal that Whitebeard would get off the Moby.

"What're wrong Pops?" asked Jozu

"Marco and the rest are in trouble. Luffy's with them." The rest of the pirates got angry.

When Whitebeard entered the town, he too felt that the island was covered in sea-stone and told his crew. Of course, even though whoever had a devil fruit ability was not at their full potential, they did not need to use their powers to fight.

The closer Whitebeard had gotten to the destination, the angrier he got. Eventually, it got to a point where he had coated the blade of his naginata with Armament Haki and was about to strike at the building but then stopped as he felt a powerful wave of Conquerors Haki.

He thanked God under his breath and walked in. Not one person was standing on their feet. He immediately saw his children, and grandchild, and told a few of the commanders to rush them back onto the Moby to get them treated.

Once the injured children of his were all rushed back into safety, Whitebeard, and the remaining pirates all waited for the unconscious bad guys to regain their consciousness so that they would severely pay for their crime.

After a couple of minutes, all the unconscious pirates started waking up, and in front of them was Whitebeard and the other division commanders.

"So you're the ones that hurt my children," he said in an angered voice. "Tell me who the leader is."

All were silent until the man with the green bandanna walked to the front, in arrogance. "I killed your crew, and I can kill you too," he said in complete arrogance

"Oh, really? I'd love for you to try."

The man with the bandanna took out a sword and coated it in Armament Haki and swung his blade, which met Whitebeard's naginata. Upon impact, the sword broke, and the man was cut in half. His lower body on one side of the building and his upper body on the other side.

"None of you are leaving this place alive," Whitebeard said in a dark tone, and that's when the Division Commanders sprung into action.

The Whitebeard Pirates made quick work of the group and then made their way back to the Moby. On their way back, he noticed something even more odd about this island, which made him even more furious.

All the residents in this small island were apart of this unknown pirate group, and he decided that they would just steal the supplies necessary, and once they would get back on the ship, he promised to destroy this island.

When they arrived on the ship, the doctors were all frantic.

Many hours later, the doctors came out and gave Whitebeard and the rest of the crew the reports. "Marco and Thatch will be alright. Their surgeries went well. Myra and Luffy, on the other hand… They might not make it…"

Whitebeard took that news terribly and took out his anger by using his powers and destroyed the island.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Once again, thanks for all the love and please leave feedback. **


End file.
